Dirty Truth or Dare
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: The GazettE guys are bored and then Uruha decides to suggest a game of Truth or Dare... With lots of make-outs.


**Dirty Truth or Dare**

It was late at night and the boys were bored.

Aoi just sat there, playing Cassis on his guitar while Ruki was sitting beside him reading a book. Reita was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to his iPod whilst Kai and Uruha are playing cards right beside him on the bed.

"Yes! I win again, Uruha-san! Fullhouse!" Kai exclaimed, showing his cards, and Uruha pouted playfully, gathering the cards and shuffling them in his hands.

"Gee, you really are good at this."

"I used to play with my brother and I always lost. Then my sister taught me. She's really good at it."

"You don't _have_ a sister, Kai," Uruha reminded him as he dealt out the cards, "Then again, I don't even think you have a brother, either."

"Yeah I do. I just don't have a sister. Arika-chan's my sister in a quote. She's my niece, now that I think of it," he answered, and Uruha paused in his card-dealing.

"Your _niece_ taught you how to play _poker_? I mean, isn't Ari fifteen or something?"

"Yeah, four years ago. She's nineteen now."

"Right. And when she taught you to play she was…?"

"Well, she _was_ younger, but…"

"How _much_ younger, Kai?"

"Yeah, fifteen," Kai admitted and Uruha laughed.

"Honestly, Kai…"

And they started playing again, and when Kai was about to win, again, Reita spoke up.

"Seriously, this sucks. Isn't there something else we can do? Except playing cards, for example?" said bassist complained, and Uruha shrugged.

"Sure. Tons of stuff. Me and Kai have been thinking up a lot of things. The choice is on you guys, really."

"We were thinking of tag, hide-n-seek and stuff, but we're not kids anymore. And Uruha-san suggested Truth or Dare. I think it's fun. The one who refuses to do a dare or to answer the truth will have to strip. Plus you have a limited choice of choosing Truth, five times max. What do you think, Reita-kun?" Kai informed them, and Aoi, who apparently had been listening, stopped playing his double-neck guitar and frowned.

"Hey, who says that you can only pick Truth five times max? Those rules aren't in the original game," the raven melody guitarist reminded them, but Uruha shrugged.

"Yeah. We made improvements; otherwise the game wouldn't be fun. So you two in?"

"Duh, I'm bored to death," Reita answered, standing up and sitting down on the floor as Kai and Uruha did the same.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do anyway," Aoi agreed putting down his guitar and he joined the three. But Ruki seemed really absorbed in his book and didn't even notice a thing. Kai grinned evilly and grabbed his ankle all of a sudden, calling out "BOO!". Ruki jumped, his glasses almost falling off his nose, and after a few seconds blinking, he finally realized the situation around him.

"Doushite?"

"You wanna join or not? Truth or Dare," Aoi informed, and Ruki shrugged, closing his book after taking off his reading-glasses and joined the four on the floor.

"So, who's first?" Reita asked.

"Uh, let's start with birth years," Aoi suggested.

"Okay, so that means that Ruki-san is first," Kai told them and Ruki nodded.

"Hm. I pick Reita. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… uh… French Uruha until your lungs give out."

"You can't be serious," Reita blinked, and turned to his side sighing, "Gomen, but it's better than stripping," he mumbled.

Uruha sighed and shrugged as a sign of permission and Reita moved to kneel infront of his best friend. He placed his hands on Uruha's thighs and leaned in to kiss him. Uruha's lips parted instantly and Reita shoved his tongue in.

As their tongues played, Reita's hands came up to rest on Uruha's shoulders and one of the blonde guitarist's hand curled around the bassist's neck, while the other went to reach up behind the brunette's head, his long fingers tangling itself between the brown locks. They fell on the floor and Reita's right arm immediately moved beside the blonde's head to support his weight so that he didn't fall atop his childhood friend, their kiss deepening. They broke apart several minutes later, face flushed and breathing heavily, staring at each other.

"Wow. That was some hot kissing, Reita-kun. Cool," Kai commented with a grin while Ruki laughed out loud.

"Awesome!"

"So, is he a good kisser?" Aoi asked to the lightly panting Uruha while Reita gained back his place, sitting beside Ruki. Uruha shrugged as if saying okay, and Aoi turned to Reita, his eyes asking the same question.

"I guess. Well-practiced, though," Reita commented and Uruha's glare turned to him, "Reita, quit it. It's your turn."

"Okay. I pick you," Reita answered, looking at Uruha. He started to have a bad feeling about even suggesting the very idea of this game to his friends.

"Dare," he stated and Reita grinned.

"I was hoping you'd pick Truth. Oh well, hug Aoi and say Aishiteiru," he said airily and Uruha stared at his friend.

"Are you trying to imply something here?" Uruha asked sarcastically and Reita just shrugged, "Maybe. Who knows?" Uruha sighed and walked over to Aoi, hugged him, and mumbled an "Aishiteiru".

"Say it like you mean it, Uruha-kun," Reita added. Uruha looked back, glared, and then looked Aoi in the eyes.

"I love you, Aoi," he said mockingly with a sarcastic smile and then walked back to his former place.

"Love you too," Aoi grinned devilishly, "So, who do you pick, Uruha-_chan_?"

"Stop calling me that. I pick Ruki."

"Okay. Truth," Ruki grinned, thinking he had avoided Uruha's attack.

"I was hoping for Dare, but okay," the blonde grinned, "So, Ruki, why did you grab Reita's crotch in that vidclip where Kai was ranting?"he shot, and Ruki stared surprised before chuckling.

"Our Hyena PV, right? Yeah, I remember that one. Well, that was because Reita here grabbed my _ass_," he answered bluntly with a smile and Reita grinned at that.

"Well yeah, that's true. But that was also because Aoi_ told_ me to do so," Reita admitted.

"Ne, chotto. How did you know about that one prank? You and Kai didn't even notice a thing!" Aoi asked, and Uruha smirked.

"You can get everything on the net. Saga gave me a mail that said I had to go to YouTube and look for a vid called Ruki Molesting Reita (me: THE VIDEO EXISTS! Look it up!). Besides, he was laughing all off a sudden in the middle of Kai's rant. I was curious."

"And that was quite funny. I heard from the girls that your zip was open. Was it, Reita-kun?" Kai asked curiously, but Reita refused to answer. Instead, Uruha continued it for him.

"It _was_, Aoi told me. But really, Ruki, why his _crotch_ for crying out loud? From all of Reita's body parts!"

"I dunno. Because I wanted to? But I guess because that's the only thing in reach. I'd rather kiss him, though, just for kicks," Ruki admitted with a playful smirk, "Too bad I couldn't turn around at the time."

"Plus he was having a boner…" Aoi added quietly and the two suddenly burst out laughing while Reita glared at everyone in sight.

"Oh yeah, I definitely remember _that_ one!" Ruki said, laughing out loud.

"Really?" Kai asked curiously and Uruha stared amusedly at his buddy.

"Hai, that was why he kept shifting and looking down. I got curious and saw it. Then I nudged him, telling him to grab Ruki's ass. When he did, Ruki grabbed his crotch," Aoi admitted through laughs.

"Yeah, I felt it when I touched him. That was really crazy," Ruki admitted too and he even fell in Aoi's lap from laughing so hard. Uruha and Kai joined in and finally Reita looked very sour.

"Okay guys, knock it off. Ruki, your turn."

"Me again? Let's pick Kai then! Kai, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Dare."

"Uh… Can't think of anything fun… I dare you to… Draw an anime character based on all of us! With details!"

"That's so unfair," Uruha mumbled quietly, loud enough so only Aoi could hear him, who merely sniggered. Uruha glanced at him and sniggered too.

"Kay, consider it done," Kai said, standing up to look for paper and a pencil, still continuing the game, "Now I pick Aoi-san. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Don't give me any weird stuff, okay?"

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it, Aoi-san? I Dare you to go Seven Minutes in Heaven, while we rec it on tape, with uh…" Kai paused from his paper-pencil searching to think, "Uh… With the one you like most in the group. Or at least with the one you already made out with. Excluding me though, since I was the one who _gave_ you the dare," he added as an afterthought.

"Okay. Since I can't pick you… I pick Uruha. He seems like fun," Aoi shrugged, standing up. Uruha sighed at his bad luck and stood up too. It seems as if the game was purposed to victimize him.

"Great. But we don't _have_ a closet now, do we?" Uruha said, but Kai grinned as he finally found the things he was looking for and started to draw on the floor, "Who said anything about a closet, Uruha-san? If you guys got inside a closet, how the hell are we supposed to tape it? Just do it right here. Hey Ruki, could you record it?"

Uruha deadpanned and Aoi seemed a tad surprised, though he just finally grinned.

"Un. Is my handphone okay?" Ruki asked, taking out his Sony Erricson.

"Anything with a camera. Action!" Kai grinned, and Uruha sighed, "Let's get this over with."

"Ok," Aoi agreed, and he leaned forward, crushing Uruha's full lips, his tongue sliding out and brushing across the taller boy's lips. Uruha's eyes slid closed as Aoi's hot tongue pushed into his mouth. He moaned softly, his arms moving to wrap around Aoi's neck, deepening their kiss.

The raven took this as a good sign and kissed the blonde with more persistence as he moved them backwards until Uruha was firmly against the wall. He slipped his leg in between their bodies and rubbed his thigh against the growing erection. He didn't once take his eyes off the younger man's face as he tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss, tasting everywhere in that delicious mouth.

"Hey Kai, I think Uruha's having a hard on!" Ruki informed them with an enthusiastic smile and even Reita leaned in to see more.

"His lips are so bruised," Reita mumbled, referring to poor Uruha.

"Same goes with Aoi-san. Are they fired up or what," Kai commented, impressed.

Aoi's hands moved down and settled themselves on the blonde's thighs, and one of Uruha's legs came up to wrap around the guitarist's waist. Aoi broke the kiss and moved down to the blonde's neck sucking, licking and nibbling at the soft, sensitive skin there. The tall blonde moaned, tightening their embrace. His hands went up to creep beneath Aoi's shirt and his long delicate fingers traced every piece of smooth skin there.

"Okay, time's up!" Ruki announced, and the two guitarists broke apart, one panting heavily than the other. Aoi leaned forward and gave Uruha a last peck on the lips.

"Reita's right. You _are_ a well-practiced kisser," Aoi commented with a playful smirk gracing his lips, while Uruha just blushed. He was right about that bad feeling. The two took their places beside their friends and Ruki spoke up.

"Just to inform you, that was actually Seven_teen_ Minutes in Heaven, because it was just a too good performance to cancel off. I've got it all here, though. Wonder what'll happen if I post this on the net?" Ruki wondered out lout and Reita grinned, "Fangirls are probably gonna faint in front of their computers," the bassist answered, "or squeal like crazy and immediately download it."

"Hm. Guess so. I posted almost all of our videos on YouTube. Remember the one where we were faking beating up Kai? The one where Aoi recorded it? That's on the net, too. Especially the one pic with Reita giving me a piggyback ride."

"Hey, let's get a move on here. Aoi-san, your turn," Kai informed, handing over his drawing to Ruki, "This is getting fun."

"Yeah, fun my ass, you and Ruki are the only ones that haven't gotten a crazy make-out Dare," Uruha protested quietly, closing his eyes and leaning onto the bed's side, "Why did I have to be the victim?" he muttered to himself.

"Omae wa kirei desu ne," Aoi stated from beside him.

"Nani?" Uruha asked, cranking his eyes open and stared at the older guitarist.

"Kirei," he repeated, "Because you're pretty and you'd make an okay couple with Rei. That's why you're the victim," Aoi explained.

"So you picked me because I'm _pretty_? Gee, thanks," he answered sarcastically, "Why not Ruki? Ruki wa kawaii desu?"

"I didn't pick you _just_ because you're pretty. It's because I've only kissed you and Kai as far as I remember. And Kai said I couldn't pick him."

"Hm. Explanation accepted. But you didn't exactly have to bite at my neck, you know, that's so gonna leave a mark," he protested quietly, rubbing the spot where Aoi marked him.

But Aoi just shrugged, "Deal with it. Was fun when it lasted."

"Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed it, though," Reita whispered to the blonde behind Kai's back and Uruha turned his head to the side to face the bassist.

"I have your word, you know," he half-threatened mysteriously, but Reita just shrugged.

"I've got ways to bring it out to the open. Or at least between us band members," Reita replied, and before Uruha could utter another word in protest, Aoi spoke up.

"Hm. I want revenge. Kai, Truth or Dare?"

"Me again? Um… Truth."

"Chicken," he teased, "Well okay. You remember the time I kissed you? When we were backstage after that Shikureta Haru video?"

"Duh. Everyone was laughing, too."

"Well, were you really asleep at the time or did you just let me kiss you? If no, then why?"

"Uh… Am I under oath here or not?" Kai asked, trying to avoid answering the question.

"Iie. But we'll know whether it's the truth or not; Aoi must've a reason to ask you this, ne?" Reita reasoned.

"Judging from the way you talk, I guess you _weren't_," Uruha grinned.

"Well, yeah, but that's not completely true either. Yeah, I let Aoi-san kiss me, but I wasn't exactly awake either. I was just too lazy to stop him. It felt good anyway. But I didn't know that you guys actually took a picture of it."

"Well. I guess that makes sense," Uruha shrugged, "Your turn."

"I want… Uruha-san."

"Who, me? Again," Uruha sighed, "Okay. Truth."

"I was hoping for a dare… Um, okay, uh… why do you - huh? What?" Kai paused as Reita whispered something in his ear and he suddenly grinned evilly from ear to ear.

"Sugoi! Ne, rephrase that question. Do you have a crush on anybody in this room, who and why," Kai grinned, voicing out his question, while Reita also smirked evilly. Aoi and Ruki also leaned in curiously. They all had their suspicions because Uruha was close to all of them, so every member in the room had an equally good chance except for maybe Kai because the two were just TOO close and boys and/or men tend to avoid getting too close to someone they like. But that still didn't leave him out because just like Reita, Uruha tends to surprise people.

Uruha sighed. He didn't mind kisses or making-out and stuff; those were things they did for kicks. But admitting crushes and stuff is something else. To him, at least. He'd rather keep things like those to himself.

He is _so_ going to KILL Reita.

"I'm not under oath, right?"

"No. But I guess Reita-kun knows whether you're lying or not. And either you answer it or not, if it's a lie then you'll just have to strip anyway. So spill," Kai demanded, and Uruha sighed.

"Okay. Yeah. I've got a crush here on someone."

"Well? Who is it?" Ruki asked curiously, and Uruha sighed. He thought for a moment before answering.

"He's tall and got black hair. Born in Mie on January. 20th if I'm not mistaken," Uruha answered, "And that answers your questions."

"Well, Kai was born in Tokushima… On October 28th. So that leaves… Aoi…? Aoi! You're crushing on Aoi?!" Ruki asked, but Uruha refused to answer, staying quiet.

"Well?" Kai voiced out, and Uruha glared.

"Well what?" he asked in a I'm-so-gonna-kill-you voice, and Kai shuddered.

"Uruha-san wa kowaii desu…" he muttered, and continued, "Well, why? Why do you have a crush on _him_? Why not Reita or Ruki?"

"Hey, I resent that," Aoi mumbled, noting the tone Kai had set on the word "him".

"Yeah, why not on Kai, either?" Ruki added and received a playful punch from said drummer.

"I prefer to be called "kawaii" rather than "kowaii", thank you very much," Uruha answered, but Reita spoke up.

"Yeah well, you're not that cute anymore and you can be really scary when you're angry," he stated, "Well. Naze desu ka?"

Uruha sighed and paused to think. He had to give the right answers because one wrong word can lead to a lot of other questions. Kuso.

"I like him because I do. I don't know why. He's just similar to me, that's all. Plus he's fun to be with, so… yeah."

Cricket.

Cricket.

"Well. That was a lame excuse," Ruki voiced out and the others murmured in agreement.

"What do you say, Aoi-san?" Kai asked and Aoi was just staring.

"Well. I didn't expect that," Aoi admitted, "But okay, he's made his confession so let's get it going! Uruha, who do you pick?"

"Ruki," Uruha answered, now refusing to even meet the older man's gaze.

"Okay! I want Dare!" Ruki replied enthusiastically.

"Good. Admit to Reita that you're crushing on him," Uruha told him and he left it at that, feeling really uncomfortable with things now. Ruki, on the other hand, knew that the others noticed the word "admit" that Uruha used and that meant something, unless Uruha used the word "tell" or any other choice of word except "admit" or anything in the same family. But he just had to shrug it off, because the way Uruha was acting clearly showed that he really _did _like Aoi and Ruki decided that he shouldn't show any of the signs.

"Um, yeah sure!" Ruki said with fake enthusiasm and looked Reita right in his eyes, "Iitai… Suki da yo, Reita-kun," he said with a smile.

"Un, wakatta," Reita answered, nodding and giving the younger man a rare smile.

"Okay, fluff stuff's over. Ruki, your turn," Aoi said, although his eyes were completely fixed on Uruha. And Ruki noticed this.

"Okay. I pick you," Ruki answered, but Aoi just stayed quiet, still looking at the tall blonde in front of him. Until Ruki nudged him in the ribs with his elbow, that was.

"Eh? Nani?"

"I picked _you_, baka. So, which do you want?"

"Um, Truth," he answered absent-mindedly, and Ruki grinned.

"Sugoi! Na, what's your answer on Uruha's confession?"

Aoi blanked for awhile, and he tried to digest Ruki's words over and over again. He finally opened his mouth and said; "What?"

Ruki, Kai and Reita sweatdropped while Uruha seemed uncomfortable. He knew that Aoi had been staring in his direction and felt rather ashamed. Kissing your crush without him knowing was better because what if the crush-ee didn't like him back? He could avoid him for a life-time!

"Uruha just indirectly told all of us that he's got a crush on you. What's your answer?" Ruki explained, revising his question. Aoi stared at him for a while and grinned.

"I already gave him my answer. I thought you couldn't ask a question to something that has already been answered?" Aoi replied with a smug grin, and that got Uruha thinking. But his train of thoughts got disturbed by Kai.

"No you didn't. You only said that you didn't expect it coming," Kai disagreed but Aoi shook his head.

"Iie. In one of the earlier Dares, Reita told him to hug me and say "I Love You", right? What was my answer on that?"

The room was quiet for a few minutes as they all started thinking. Then Ruki broke the silence with his usual outbursts.

"That's so cool! So you _do_ like him back," Ruki concluded enthusiastically as he remembered, leaving the others thinking and scooting away a bit from Reita and closer to Aoi, and the raven shrugged dismissively, "So what if I do? It's not really an important matter; not to you guys anyway. That's my problem; and maybe Uruha's too," Aoi answered strategically.

"So, now I pick Kai. Truth or Dare?" Aoi changed the subject, and the appointed victim smiled.

"Okay, I pick Dare."

"That's tricky. Well, I dare you to feel up Reita."

"Huh?"

"Feel him up."

"I meant _define _feel up."

"Your hands up his shirt and down his pants," Aoi stated bluntly. The others grinned at that.

"Great," Kai mumbled sarcastically and stared at Reita for awhile, who was already sighing. Fanservice was just okay, but getting them inside games like this… It's not as if they're sexually deprived, right? Since when did this game turn into a _dirty_ Truth or Dare?

_Since Ruki dared you to french your best pal,_ Reita's conscience told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

_Right…_

Reita nodded as to tell Kai that he was okay with it, and the raven drummer turned to his left and sat before him. Bracing himself, Kai slowly ran his hands under the man's shirt, moving his splayed hands slowly up the muscled torso of the brunette bassist. When he reached his nipples he played with each one until he felt them become pert under his fingers. He then slipped his hands downward under the waistline of his pants. He gently rubbed the other man's cock and slowly rubbed a little harder. Reita let out a soft groan and Kai felt the erection form. Figuring that was enough to fulfill the dare he took back his place.

"Gomen ne, Reita-kun," Kai apologized as Uruha and Aoi were smiling in an attempt not to laugh and Ruki hiccoughed in the same attempt. Reita just nodded, not really saying anything, maybe a bit too pre-occupied with some other problems.

"Okay. Uh, Uruha-san, Truth or Dare?" Kai asked, and the blonde pointed a black nail polished finger at himself, "Who, me? Truth."

"Alright. Who would you -" but Kai paused as his handphone went off and Gackt's Metamorphose could be heard, "- Kuso. Gomen ne, I'll take that first."

And Kai stood up to get his cell from the bed, putting a pause in the dirty Truth or Dare game.

"Kai desu… Na, Saga-san?" and Kai talked into his cell, heading for the door to get out from the room. The guys were silent for awhile, each in their own thoughts, thinking about what had just happened in the past hour. Confessions were made and recognized and it felt awkward.

Ruki was the first to do something. He approached the bassist and sat in front of him, opening his mouth but hesitated to speak. Reita just stared at him curiously before putting his hand on the shorter vocalist's shoulder to tell him it was okay.

Uruha though, had quite an idea if what Ruki was going to say or do, and he didn't really feel like sticking around. So he stood up and headed for the bathroom, not really bothering to neither lock nor close the door properly as he got inside. He was only going to splash his face anyway. He leaned on the sink and stared into the mirror, examining a beautiful face that belonged to him.

Uruha was a straightforward kinda guy who was always open to new stuff and new people, he liked daydreaming, dared to do new things and was quite good at hiding emotions. Better yet, he was a bit ignorant and he could therefore ignore his own feelings from time to time. But he felt awkward about confessing his crush to Aoi. It had been going on for awhile but Uruha just kept silent and acted normally. He'd kiss him on and off the stage, make fun of him, do stuff with him, and all of the other things. But after he told him the truth, it just felt awkward. He'd be shy or ashamed all of a sudden and he knew he'd be keeping a good distance between himself and Aoi. And even _if _he managed to keep his emotions in check, he doubted that things will still be the same. Who can guarantee that Aoi won't be avoiding or disliking him?

_I hope not_, Uruha sighed, and he turned the faucet, cupping his hands beneath the stream if cooling cold water. He just had to calm himself down. He wasn't a panicky type of guy, and he wasn't planning on becoming one either.

Meanwhile, Aoi also felt the urge to move when the shorter vocalist started to approach their bassist and Uruha stood up. The raven melody guitarist wasn't really into sitting still and quiet for more than three minutes, anyway.

Aoi also got on his feet and followed the rhythm guitarist to the bathroom. As the taller blonde entered, he stopped and leaned on the doorsill. He watched through the half-open door as the pretty blonde stared at his own reflection and started to splash his face. He seemed really bothered.

As Uruha turned the faucet counter-clockwise and stopped the water running, he raised his eyes to meet his reflection again, suddenly realizing Aoi's presence. His brown eyes widened and he turned.

"Aoi. Hi. What're you doing there? I mean, uh, how long have you been standing there?" Uruha asked nervously, trying to regain his scrambled train of thoughts. The older man just chuckled as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Uh, why are you locking the door?"

"So we don't have interruptions. Listen, Uruha, I wanna talk about something. Maybe it's a touchy subject for you."

"I doubt. Itte. Kikimasu," Uruha answered, trying his hardest to be casual as he dried off his face with the nearest towel.

"Well, I wanna talk bout that confession you made. Did you mean it?"

_Here goes_, Uruha thought.

"Yeah."

"What I meant was… Is it really "ai" or is it more along the lines of "suki"? There's a difference," Aoi explained, getting straight to business. Uruha put down the towel and stared at the raven, his eyes showing confusion. He never actually gave a thought about it.

"I dunno. Maybe "ai", maybe "suki". I've never really thought of it. Maybe somewhere in the middle," Uruha answered, not really caring and not really wanting to think much. Aoi on the other hand, just smiled at Uruha's childishness.

"How do you feel around me then?"

"Well… I think a lot about you. I feel a bit nervous around you and I just like staring at you. Why?" Uruha asked, and Aoi just grinned.

"Do you freak out whenever I'm too close?"

"Uh. Iie, I don't think so. I wouldn't be kissing you if I freaked out, would I not? Naze?"

"Well. There's actually one more thing that can really make us sure of your feelings though."

"And that is?"

"Are you sure you won't be feeling awkward?"

"Nah. Why should I?" Uruha asked, but he regretted it the minute after he said it, because Aoi was starting to get closer and closer to him. When he was finally only a few centimeters away, he asked him one more time.

"You sure about this? You haven't been drinking, right?"

"Why the hell would I've been drinking? You kissed me before, did you taste alcohol?"

"Traces of vodka," Aoi answered truthfully.

"That was from this morning! I-"

"I'll take that as a no," Aoi cut him off, and effectively shut him up by closing his mouth over his.

Meanwhile, Kai has finished his conversation with Saga and was just about to come into the room. He thought he heard noises but ignored it, and entered the room anyway. Maybe they had continued the game without him?

"Gomen ne, minna, that was Saga-san in the phone. Ne, Uruha-san, about… that… dare… Reita-kun, what're you doing?" Kai asked as he took in the scene before him.

Ruki was on top of Reita, and it only took one tug to get their shirts off of them, by the way they were hanging loosely on their shoulders. They were making out on the floor it seemed, and they didn't actually notice anything until Kai had actually asked Reita what the hell they were doing.

"Oh hi. Uh… What did you say?" Ruki asked, abruptly stopping from whatever he was doing (Kai didn't even _want_ to know or find out or even take a real good look).

"Nothing. Um. Where's Uruha-san? And Aoi-san, too, if you guys might know?"

"Bathroom, I suppose," Reita answered as Ruki got off of him. Kai abruptly turned on his heels and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Anybody in there?" he called through, and it took a few minutes before somebody finally answered.

"Y-yeah! D-don't open the door!" Uruha replied from inside the bathroom, "A-Aoi's in here too, actually, s-so j-just continue the game without us!"

"We'll be back in a few minutes!" Aoi added and then the bathroom was oddly silent for a few seconds. Then the sound of streaming water could be heard suspiciously from inside.

"Hey, lemme take a look!" Ruki requested, and he ran over to Kai, pressing his ear to the door. His eyes narrowed for a few second, then it suddenly grew like saucers. He immediately moved to peek through the keyhole, and voila, he had confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh. My. God," Ruki mumbled, taking a few steps back and walking back to the bed, sitting on it, deep in thought. Reita and Kai followed, both staring at him.

"What did you see?" Reita asked, and Ruki suddenly smiled to himself at the thought.

"Is he crazy?" Kai asked, and Reita shrugged.

"I'm not. But Aoi and Uruha are," Ruki answered, his gaze a bit into space.

"Wakarimasen," Kai stated, and Ruki rephrased his answer.

"They're making out. Their clothes are coming off. You get the picture," Ruki informed them with a grin on his face, and the two blinked for a few seconds, before racing each other to the bathroom door. Reita listened while Kai waited behind him.

"Well? What're you hearing, Reita-kun?"

"A lot. A _damn _lot. Gosh, I never thought they would have a go in the bathroom," Reita sniggered, and made room for Kai to peek through the keyhole. He stood back straight after a few minutes and was half-astonished, half-amused.

"That's impressive. Really creative, I gotta give them that," the drummer muttered, and chuckled as Ruki came over too.

"So, what're you gonna do now, Kai?" the vocalist asked, and Kai frowned.

"Is there something I_ should_ do, then?"

"Duh. You're the leader. They're inside the bathroom _and_ making out. Plus they have a crush on each other. It could get _really _messy."

"Besides, you should have a faint idea of what might happen, right?" Reita added.

"Well… yeah. But so what? Just let them have their fun. I'm going, Saga-san wants to meet me. Ja," Kai smiled, and headed out. His fellow band members were a bit weird right now and he thought it would be better for him to get out of the way.

He never thought a simple game of Truth or Dare could lead into _such_ a mess.

**OWARI**

From my own opinion, they were a bit OOC... Well that's all, R&R people…! No flames, onegai! Arigato…


End file.
